Castlevania: Dracula's Curse
by RosaFernandez64
Summary: This is a novelization of the storyline to Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse. I very much appreciate all constructive criticism. Please let me know where I need to improve, and what is already a solid foundation for the work. I sincerely love Castlevania as a whole, and only wish to give it the respect it deserves. Thank you. P.S. I DO NOT OWN CASTLEVANIA, KONAMI DOES
1. Chapter 1

Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse

3/20/14

Chapter 1

"Our Father in Heaven, hallowed be Thy name..."

The words left his lips effortlessly, though they were not empty. His reverence for them and the One they were addressed to was such that they had become second nature.

"...Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done, on earth, as it is in Heaven..."

Situated in what was left of the chapel, Trevor knelt before the dilapidated, yet still grand cross, praying the Lord's Prayer. As each verse was completed, he felt bolstered outward from his core. He knew there was a great power in those words, in the act of prayer, in the act of faith - he saw the Belmont bloodline as tangible proof of that.

"...Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our debts as we forgive our debtors..."

The people of Wallachia province, unfortunately, did not share in his views. Overtaken by fear, they fervently believed the source of the power held by those belonging to clan Belmont was of a malevolent nature, rather than divine. The fear had come about slowly, at first being a sincere awe of the physical, mental, and spiritual prowess they possessed. That eventually degenerated into deep confusion as to how a fellow human being could be capable of the obviously super human feats displayed by the Belmonts. This gave way to outright suspicion, followed closely by the grips of panic. Terrified, the people ostracized them from normal society until the Belmont brood was driven from their ranks entirely.

"...and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil..."

After wandering as a nomadic people for a short number of years, the Belmonts found a secluded spot of land to settle. This was where they founded the village of Wygol, a small, peaceful burg they could call their own. It was there that Trevor called home. It was there that he had been cultivated in the ways of his people, in their rigorous, wildly intense training that would break most any human. It was there, in remote little Wygol, that Trevor Belmont was brought up to be a vampire hunter without peer. It was from there that he had set out days earlier with the intent of slaying Dracula, lord of the night and all its terrors.

"...in Christ's name, Amen..."

His audience with God complete, Trevor stood swiftly, turning on his heel to survey the area around him. His ice blue eyes were met with a stark landscape indeed.

What had once been a bustling market town now lay as a collection of rubble and scorched earth stretching clear to the horizon. Homes and shops alike sat in blackened ruins, what little remained of their contents littering the decaying cobblestone streets. The few buildings that had not been toppled in the assault stood as burnt out hulls that appeared on the verge of collapse if hit rightly so by a strong gust of wind.

Trevor began to slowly descend the crumbling stone steps of the once towering church. The wind suddenly picked up, as if awaiting his queue. Trevor's loose raven locks were gently tossed behind his broad shoulders as he walked. The sensation of the wind gliding over his skin might have been a pleasurable one if he'd been at all aware of it. His mind was someplace else entirely though, fixated on the colossal task at hand.

Perhaps it had been later than he realized when he'd set foot in the remains of the village. Reaching the bottom of the steps, he saw that the moon now hung high in the night sky, full and bright. Though somewhat thankful for the light it provided, he couldn't help but to be made uneasy by its presence.

"The fiend's powers will be amplified...", Trevor thought, gazing upward. "But God is on my side, demon! I shall not falter!"

He reached down with his right hand, tightly gripping the whip that hung coiled at his side. Trevor strode onward through the ash and debris, his resolve absolute.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The cobblestone was completely worn away in parts, exposing the soft earth below. Initially, Trevor made an effort to dodge those bits, but they were becoming increasingly impossible to avoid. As he headed deeper into the village, he found entire sections of the road missing, or more precisely, raised from the soil and flung to the four winds. Nothing was left in its place, not even the ground that once supported it. Now, only small chasms remained, threatening to swallow the adventurer in their black maws were he to misstep. For curiosity's sake, he briefly peered down into one. His gaze met only with the void, Trevor quickly moved on and began leaping over the pits.

His boots having found stable ground once more, Trevor returned to his usual brisk pace through the abandoned streets. It wasn't long though until he picked up on a slight noise in the distance. Trevor stopped in his tracks, cocking his head to better listen. It was a very soft, sifting sort of noise, almost as if...someone were quietly digging. It was hard to discern exactly which direction it was coming from. His hand flew to his side, clutching the whip's handle – the warrior was not about to be caught off guard. He stood there, waiting silently for more clues as to what the mysterious din could be, when suddenly his nose was greeted with an ungodly aroma. The scent was unmistakable. It was that of rotting flesh; the terrible sound of moaning and shuffling of feet followed shortly after.

"They made the villagers into undead...into zombies...bastards!", he muttered under his breath.

Since setting foot in the town, Trevor had wondered to himself in passing about the former occupants. He hadn't seen any bodies thus far; by the grace of God, had they all escaped? Or perhaps Dracula's forces had completely devoured them, bone and all? He now had his answers, and they were shambling towards him at that very moment. With no idea how numerous their ranks or from which direction they approached, he unfurled his favored weapon, the Vampire Killer, in preparation for the assault. The was growing closer and closer...finally, Trevor caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye. With an arm drawn above his head, he spun toward the monster, prepared to strike.

They locked eyes momentarily, and in that moment, Trevor saw it was a male, slightly shorter than himself. He saw the glazed white orbs in the creature's sockets, the dark, decaying flesh peeling from its cheeks, exposing the mottled yellow-brown teeth behind them. He noticed the tattered, blood stained remains of its clothes, shredded to rags by whatever devil had delivered the killing blow. They were all reminders that, at one time, this was someone's son, brother, father, friend – this had been a human being. None of that mattered now though; this poor fellow had been robbed of all those things. What he saw now was nothing but a mindless shell capable of only death and destruction, its arms raised outward, its stumbling walk now quickened, mouth open and groaning, coming in for the kill. With that, Trevor brought down his readied hand, letting loose the Vampire Killer.

CRACK! The blow landed square in the undead horror's chest. Almost like an explosion had gone off at the sight of the hit, the zombie was shattered to pieces. What little remained landed in a heap some feet away; such was the power of the legendary Vampire Killer whip and its wielders.

There was no time to revel in this small victory, nor to morn the loss of life. Many more like this abomination were on the way, already visible in the distant shadows, and certainly audible. Although weak individually, zombies could pose an actual threat if encountered en mass. Briefly scanning the area for the best escape route, Trevor located it just beyond the remnants of a stone partition. Taking off at a dead sprint, he easily vaulted over the wall, rolling as he landed on the other side so as not to lose any momentum. He kept up this break neck gait until he was sure he'd eluded his pursuers; only then did he pause to catch his breath. He had come to a stop in a somewhat open area of the town, near the edge it seemed. There was a solid set of tall metal gates off to the side. Looking beyond them, he saw a far off clock tower silhouetted against the pale moon. He began slowly tracing its outline with his eyes when he realized that it was connected by a narrow bridge to something larger and farther in the distance - a castle? It slowly dawned on Trevor that this clock tower belonged to Castlevania, the abode of Dracula. Already, he drew so close to his intended prey.

"...sooner than I'd expected. It won't be long now until this is all ove-."

He barely had time to finish his thoughts before summersaulting backwards. He'd sensed the fell beast's presence, though admittedly almost too late. He could hear the blade of the enormous sword as it cut through the night air only inches from him, landing with a heavy clanging thud where he'd been standing seconds earlier. Righting himself atop a stone perch suspended from the village walls, Trevor was able to look upon his attacker...


End file.
